


The Gift

by Dreamcreator



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Clex - Freeform, Gifts, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Lena hopes that her big brother Lex likes his gift for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Smallville story so please be gentle with it. This has Lena Luthor, the little sister of Lex Luthor. She’s very kind and is one of the good guys, not the villain. People I actually looked this up. Lex really does have a sister, but she was hidden away from him because they were very close and when he turned into a villain. They really care for each other, and Lex is very overprotective of her. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or its characters (that includes Lena too!). If I did Lena would be in the series, Lex wouldn’t be that evil, and Clark would still be with him (Even though he is Superman so I do not know how that would work out).

White powder of snow had covered all of Smallville. The fields that once held crops were barren white. The waters were frozen in ice. Houses roofs and barn roofs were covered by the falling snow. The only thing that cheered it up was all the lights that could be seen from all the houses.

Yes Christmas was certainly in the air.

In the far side of the country laid a mansion. Cold brick like stones held this place. It held no cheer, no love. Not one decoration showed on the place. People would look at it and shiver, feeling its emotionless presence. 

However the inside was a completely different story.

A warm fire lit up the whole room that was strung with ribbons and garland. A big Christmas tree decorated with grand tawdry ornaments with lights that were bright yellow. There was no star on the tree. 

Sadly Lena wished she could have decorated the tree, and not her father’s personal decorator. 

The young twelve year old sighed. She was in a green nightgown, cross legged on the floor, with a bunch of wrapping paper and ribbons, and items that still needed to be wrapped. She was small for her age, fragile like, due to her illness. Her long brown hair went way past her shoulders, held back by a purple headband, her short bangs tickling her eyelids.  Lena’s skin was so pale, that Chloe joked that she would be lost in a snowstorm.  Even Lena laughed at that one.

Yes, she did seem like a normal child, but not quite. What made this beautiful innocent girl so different from everyone else, were her eyes. They were not blue, green, or brown. They were _lilac_. _A bright color of lilac._   Put her in a dark room the only thing you would be able to see would be the bright swirls of pink and purple in her eyes.

In reality she was never born with these eyes. No she once had the brightest blue eyes that you could imagine, those of her mother’s eyes.  She had been only a few months old, when the change of color had happen, the day after her older brother was saved in a meteor shower. Yes she would have been the spitting image of her mother if not for the eyes. 

Yes poor Lena would be teased by the kids at her school, calling her freak, ill child and freaky eyed.  She really had no friends until she came to Smalliville. Clark, Chloe, Lana, Pete, and Clarks parents didn’t see a child with strange colored eyes or a girl who was born with cancer, but Lena. 

_Which reminds me_ , thought Lena, _I still have to finish wrapping these gifts_! She had gotten Chloe a new camera and tape recorder for her journalism and news reporting ways. Lena had seen that wall of hers, and didn’t want her and Clark to be on it. Lana’s gift was a brand new necklace to replace the one that she had lost and a book of poetry. Lena had found out by accident and decided to surprise her.

She got Pete a book on Basketball Players, their stories old and new, and tickets for the next big basketball game. Pete had promise to explain the game to her and show her a few pointers, if her big brother would allow it. For Mr. and Mrs. Kent a cruise to the Caribbean! Clark and Lena have been planning big surprise for them, they really needed the vacation.

For Clark, Lena had picked a red and blue jacket for him. She didn’t know why but Clark really looked good in those colors. Which did not make sense for the fifteen year old’s green eyes, gold tan skin, and dark locks. Almost made him look like a superhero.

Lena had to stifle a giggle. She knew her brother and Clark had a crush on each other, they just didn’t know how to tell one another. Chloe and Lana plan to do something about it. Lena was in on it too, but she’s not going to tell how they’re going to do it.

_Now, let’s see, I have Clark, Chloe, Lana, and everybody else. Now I just need is Alexi’s gift_ thought Lena. She wanted her present to Lex to be special. He had rough time with their no good evil father, Lionel (the Devil’s reincarnation as Jonathon Kent would put It.) taking Lex away and putting him in the middle of nowhere for his past actions. Lena one time asked him about it, but Lex wouldn’t say.  He didn’t care what his father thought of him, but he didn’t want to hurt Lena; the only good thing in his life. Both the siblings cared for each other deeply, though with the dramatic age difference. They had been there for each other through good times and bad; to when Lena was born, to Lex losing his hair, to their mother’s death, and Lena’s cancer. They occasionally fought, but hey they’re brother and sister they’re supposed to fight, yet by the end of the day they would be exchanging hugs. 

Lena carefully wrapped Lex’s gift. She didn’t like calling her brother Lex, it didn’t sound right to her. It made her think of a dictator or Conqueror. Lena always called her brother Alex or Alexi; she thought that name described him better, a great leader. She smiled when Clark teased Lex about that when they first met, but it made Clark blush too. That’s when Lena knew Clark liked Lex. 

The clock started to chime ten. She groaned, she wanted to stay up and wait for Lex to come home from a business meeting. Their father was going to be in Metropolis for the Holidays which made both siblings happy. 

“Miss Lena. It’s time for bed. If you don’t Santa Claus won’t leave you anything.” said Marie their maid teasingly. Lena really loved Marie; she always knew how to make her laugh. Lena giggled.

“Please Marie, can I stay up a little longer?” asked Lena. She hadn’t seen Lex in two days and wanted to see him. 

“I don’t think so. Your doctor prescribed lots of bed rest. If you don’t Mr. Lex will have both our hinds.” said Marie, fixing her blond ponytail. “Now run along and go to sleep.” She finished giving the small girl a kiss on the forehead.

“Okay Marie.” sighed Lena. Marie smiled and left the room to go back to the kitchen. Lena put the rest of the gifts in a bag, to hand out to everyone tomorrow. She was about to put Lex’s gift in the bag, but stopped. She got a slow grin on her face, and rushed into Lex’s den. Lena came back out with a smile on her face as she went to bed.

 

* * *

 

“Damn, its cold!” grumbled Lex. He walked into the mansion around one in the morning. He was in the foulest of moods, and was glad to see no one in his way.

_I hate that man. I hate him!_ yelled Lex in his thoughts. Lionel had been snooping around the Smallville plant causing trouble. It had taken Lex hours to fix the damage that his father had caused. He was certainly glad his father wasn’t here right now. The man would have a dozen bullets in him. Right now he just wanted to collapse in his bed and not think of work.

_Calm down Lex, it’s Christmas. Think positive thoughts._ He was spending time with his little sister that he hadn’t seen in two days for Christmas, and he and Lena were going to Clark’s house for dinner.

Lex was glad he was alone so no one could see his blush. It made him feel all warm inside when he thought of his perfect Farmboy. He didn’t know how Lena found out, but she promised she wouldn’t tell, even though she teased him about it.

The twenty one year old sighed as he took off his black coat, revealing his black suit that was extremely expensive, but hey he was a Luthor. Luthor’s needed the best and would always get it. He ran a pale hand through his face and looked in the mirror. His pale skin was paler, more than usual. Dark lines could be seen under his light blue-gray eyes, and his hand touched his bald scalp.

Once upon a time, the great Lex Luthor had reddish brown hair. He was still handsome, but even more so with the hair. He had lost it when he was nine in a meteor shower that happen in Smallville twelve years ago. A day after Lena blue eyes had turn lilac. He knew his father was ashamed of him, but he didn’t want his mother or baby sister to be too. His mother loved him and Lena did not cry in fright with her brother. She didn’t want to be apart from him, fearing she would lose him again.

Lex groaned as he walked into the den. The brown Study had the most wood flooring, along with the walls. The desk was handmade, the computer and the laptops brand new, along with files and paper everywhere. His black grand piano was in this room too. He slowly went to the bar, and pours himself a glass of his best Scotch. He knew he would get a lecture in the morning. Lena didn’t like Lex drinking alcohol, and for good reason too.

He was about to take a sip, when he took another look around the room. Something wasn’t right here. He may have been tired but Lex was always paranoid when it came to his things. Somebody had tampered with something in his room.

Lex looked before him to see that something was wrong with his piano. It wasn’t out of tune or anything it was that something was on top of his piano. Lex walked over to find a neatly wrapped gift staring right back at him. The wrapping was purple and the ribbon dark green, his favorite colors. There was a light purple card, but he set it aside to open his present.

He unwrapped the present patiently, even though he was dead tired. He opened the lid and his blue-gray eyes widen. In the box was mechanical robot, one that Lex told Lena he would make real one day when he grew up. He took that one out to reveal three rare issues on his favorite comic book **Warrior Angel,** his favorite ultimate hero. He had to let out a chuckle and a smile. He took those out as well and gasped.

On the very bottom of the box was a book, a music book with his mother’s and his favorite songs composed by great artists such as Beethoven and Mozart. He loved playing piano, ever since his mother Lillian had taught him. It always relaxed him. How he loved to hear his mother play, while he and Lena listen to the music that came through her fingertips. He had been so busy for the past month, with dealing with the company, his father, and protecting himself and Lena from the next mutant of the week that he had been unable to play sonnets on his piano. _And always saved by Clark_. He thought. He fingered through the book and put everything back in the box, with a smile on his face. He then opened the card.

 

_To the greatest Big Brother in the world (that’s you Alexi!)_

_I hope you like these gifts. I know this year has been so stressful for you, but you must remember the good things that have happened in your life. It’s always best to let go of our troubles and make peace in this world. Your music seems to bring out the best in you. It reveals the real you, the one that I admire and love._

_I wish I could give you so much more, because Alexi you are worth it._

_With love that’s even beyond the stars, your little sister_

_Lena_

_P.S. Next Christmas I give you Clark tied with a bow under the mistletoe. Hehe!_

Lex shook his head and walked out of the den, and headed for the stairs. He passed the great dark halls and went past his room heading for another door.

Lex quietly opened Lena’s door, poking his head out. He saw his little sister fast asleep in her own bed; A gentle smile on her face as she dreamt of Christmas in the morning. He walked up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“You little Minx.” whispered Lex. Lena slowly opened her lilac eyes and looked up at her big brother.

“Merry Christmas Lena.” said Lex.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Alexi.” smiled Lena giving him a kiss on the cheek.

And it was. 


End file.
